Tips and Strategy
TIPS, TRICKS & STRATEGIES. EARLY GAME * Check your profile and find your "Top 3" Heroes. Focus on obtaining improved crafted equipment for them, and grading ( ) them to maximum. * Purchase Soul Totem from the shop as soon as possible. * Purchase Feralheart from the shop as soon as possible. He will quickly become your top DPS until you get a dragon or Sun Zi. * Focus on things with cooldowns and bonuses - quests, clan arena, daily boss, Mines ( ). * Very important You can manipulate the Daily Boss rarity upgrade choices by not hiring every hero. Instead, hire a starter, intermediate, and final Hero so that you control the 3 choices for the Daily Boss Reward. Galactic X heroes won't use one of the 3 slots, so the max heroes you can hire on a Daily Boss run is the number of your galactic X heroes plus 3. Video of the rarity trick * Spend your currency wisely. * Loot bag is infinite and does carry over from Dark Ritual resets. * Send Heroes in mines when you get the 'Time travel' Daily quest. With a 10x Time Travel quest, you can earn up to 125 , if you have reached level 700. EARLY MISTAKES * Frivolous spending on timer resets. * Using "Next" hire option. It goes from 200 up to 1,000 (or max level if the max is less than 1,000) but hero's get times 4 damage every 25 levels after 200. After 1,000, "Next" is the same as "25". * Spending Emerlands early on rarity upgrades before you have purchased your Sun Zi at 550 gems and have 125 set aside for the daily quests. The 20 gems upgrade is fine, but only on your prime dps hero. * Upgrading heroes level through the hero page instead of the list of heroes. If you do this and click too fast, you'll upgrade rarity for Emeralds after raising your hero to its max level. Upgrading from the list of heroes doesn't allow for that mistake. * Hiring all heroes before killing the Daily Boss, resulting in a limited-supply rarity upgrade going randomly to a non-optimal hero. * Not noticing you can switch the number of levels you can buy on the artifact page. DARK RITUAL When to dark ritual? * If all of your Heroes are maximum level. * Enemy progression is slow (a regular mob takes more than about five seconds). * Unable to defeat dungeon Boss. * In general, expect to DR frequently when playing actively. ALTAR Reset Hero grading before using on the Altar. If you send a hero to Alter with grade/rank/gild, it will give you a few shards in return but those gilds will be gone forever. Which characters to altar? * Heroes that "transform" into improved variations. * Low damage early tier characters. * Shard heroes if you have enough shards for another. Which characters NOT to altar? * Promotional/ Shop - you will not be able to get them back * Shard Heroes (unless you have enough shards for another) - they must be repurchased with Shards * Nushkilan/ Sicri/ Kalethah - same stats, different name (Edit: Can altar to get Nushkilan since his skill is most useful in Siege and League) What happens to Hero Gear? * All gear is destroyed and provide bonus Shards What happens to Hero Rarity? * Reset. Emerlands consumed and provide bonus Shards. What happens to Hero Grading? * All Gild Points and Hero Souls used to grade the Hero are destroyed but provide bonus Shards ARTIFACTS Each consecutive Artifact purchased will have increasing cumulative costs. Prioritize obtaining optimum Artifacts early to yield their benefits. The Artifact can be refreshed by deselecting an option. The artifacts purchased with Souls do not share the cumulative cost with the ones purchased with Hearts, and vice versa. This means that purchasing artifacts with Hearts will not increase the cost of artifacts purchased with Souls. There are 6 "Bloody" artifacts which are purchased using Hearts. Purchasing them all will leave only Souls artifacts available for sale. Which artifacts are best? Early Choices * Lamp of Specters: increases the chances of finding a specter (ghost mobs which yield Souls) * Soul Reaper: increases souls earned from specters (great combination with the Lamp) * Drum of Fear: reduces the number of monsters per level, to a minimum of 5 (faster progression through levels) Great Later On * Amulet of Power: increases Gild's DPS bonus (base bonus is +50% DPS per Gild) * Graceful Dagger: increases critical damages (important for PvP and bosses) * Spatial Portal: increases the restarting level after using Dark Ritual ** Skipped levels can't be looted and don't count for the events based on progression. ** Useful when the lower levels' rewards are too small to be relevant. ** It also provides a higher souls outcome as you reach your maximum level faster, and thus reset more often (as long as the player is actively playing). The same goes for items loots; as you'll be resetting more often, you'll have more opportunity of loots. ** During the progression-based events, if you restart at level 500 for example, you won't be eligible to kill the event boss unlocked at level 500, but you will still be eligible for the other ones at 600, 700, 800, etc. To gain access to the level 500 event boss, you would have to restart at level 499 at most. ** When upgrading your Spatial Portal, do not forget the 21 that is added automatically. (Default starting level is 1, not zero, and the quest artifact Pocket Teleportation Device adds 20, so even with no Portal, you will DR back to level 21.) For example, to start at level 499, you need to upgrade your Spatial Portal to level 478. To restart at level 667, you need to upgrade the portal to level 646. PvP * Graceful Dagger: increases critical damage (+750% at max level) * Katar: increases critical hit chance (+10% at max level) * Bloody Katar: increases critical hit chance (+5% at max level) * Amulets of <''skill name''>: increases skill duration (+60s at max level) ** Skills required for PvP are: Arrow Shower, War Cry, Primal Frenzy, Succubus Blood. * Strong Hand*''': increases DPC (+2000% DPC at max level) * Bloody Glove*': increases DPC (+2000% DPC at max level) '*'''Recommended in the case of Arena's matchmaking being based on player's DPS and not DPC, which isn't confirmed. Not recommended in current state * Mimic: increases the appearance of Treasure Chest * Key of daemons: increases the HP of Treasure Chests * Cursed Amulet: reduces the critical hit chance for your PvP opponents Neutral * Magic Bag: gives gold after using Dark Ritual ** Magic Bag is only effective if your Spatial Portal is at a low level of upgrade. At a higher level, the gold provided by the Magic Bag is not enough to start a run. * Lion's Heart* * Bloody Axe* *''Both artifacts will increase your DPS by 15% for each level of the artifact's upgrade. Each upgrade costs 1.02 soul or heart (10% DPS), for a maximum level of 10M. There are artifacts which are more important to upgrade than those. By time you are able to max the Lion's Heart and Bloody Axe, the bonus DPS that they provide will likely be minimal compared to your overall DPS bonuses. '''QUESTS' * Always save at least 125 Emerlands and 120 Bottles for daily quests. You'll require these amounts to complete certain dailies and get them refunded upon completion. * Farm the Emerland Dungeons when you receive the Time Travel quest. HERO BASIC ADVICE * Focus on your "Top 3". * Heroes used on the Altar will lose all gear, grading, and rarity. Don't waste valuable materials, currency, or time early on. CURRENCY On what to spend? Hero Souls * SOUL TOTEM should be a priority for a mere 50 Hero Souls * Good Artifacts * High bonus Artifact upgrades ** Example Runestone Axe. 1 Hero Soul = +10% 1 Runestone Axe upgrade = +15% Emerland * Feralheart available from the Shop is a very worthy investment. He is usually one of the 3 heroes if you control the 3 choices for the Daily Boss Reward * Dal'ek is less useful until you get the other two mech heroes. * Grimbeorn is slightly useful until you get a dragon, and then is typically only good for sending to mines. * Sun Zi is worthy before you get McCliff, he is much better than Albert and Angmarth. * Top 3 Rarity upgrades Hearts * Purchase Artifacts - There are only 6 Artifacts available to purchase with Hearts, each with a red background * Upgrade Artifacts ** DPS : Bloody Poleaxe +20% > Bloody Axe +15% (1:1 trade) ** CRIT: Bloody Katar ** DPC: Bloody Glove +20% ** GOLD: Bloody Pot ** BOSS: Bloody Doll On what NOT to spend? * Excessive timer resets. * Artifacts that hurt progress: Key of Daemons and Mimic Bottles - USE DISCRETION * Refresh daily quests EQUIPMENT & RARITY Who to upgrade? * Prioritize your Top 3 damage dealers. * Promotional/ Shop/ Shard Heroes Who not to upgrade? * Low damage, low tier basic Heroes that will grind through the Altar for Shards. Altar considerations: * Gear/Rarity/Grading of a Hero used during Altar will be destroyed but yield additional bonus Shards. With this in mind it's advisable not to destroy high level gear or invest heavily in these Heroes considering the needless consumption of materials used to craft the item, high value of premium currencies, and significant time required to obtain it. GRADING * Grade your highest DPS Heroes to maximum level. Confirm your best Heroes by checking Profile under Clan tab. * Degrade random levels from low tier Heroes for Gild Points. Use those Gild Points on higher tier Heroes. * Always degrade a Hero before sacrificing them in the Altar. Gild Points are too valuable and infrequent to burn and don't yield a significant Shard bonus. PvP * Always engage a PvP battle with DPS skills ready to be activated. * PvP is mainly about critical damage, as such the artifact Graceful Dagger is a gamechanger. * Don't bother with the non-arena PvP battles that pops-up in the left column. You may nonetheless do it if you are about to Dark Ritual, but potentially disabling a Hero is not worth the small reward. * The artifacts Amulet of Arrow Shower, Amulet of War Cry, Amulet of Primal Frenzy will make the related skills last 1min30 at max level, which allows you to chain up to 5 PvP battles. * The artifact Distorters of Time reduces your skills cooldown by 75% at max level. This reduces Arrow Shower and War Cry's cooldowns to 2min30, Primal Frenzy and Succubus Blood's cooldowns to 15min. * Assassinate does not work in PvP at the moment. * More in-depth tips on the PvP page IN A CLAN Upgrading science * Similarly to the arena pvp, there is a 5 hour limit timer on upgrading science, each upgrade gives 30 minutes to this limit and the timer counts down constantly. If the player's timer reaches more than 5 hours he can not upgrade science anymore until his timer reaches 0 hours 0 minutes. * For each science skill, there are three upgrade options: 1x,5x and 25x. (All of these give only 30 minutes to the limit timer, therefore x25 upgprades are very valuable!) * The first option (1x) is available every time for gold, but the 5x and 25x options might or might not be available. And when they are available they might cost gold or souls or bottles. * Each science upgrade (1x,5x and 25x) refreshes the 5x and 25x options for ALL possible science skills for your clan (not just the one you just upgraded!). * For low level players in a high level clan, you generally want to look for possible science upgrades that cost souls. Since you can't farm enough gold for an upgrade. Don't forget to check every other skill after you purchased an upgrade for one of them! * If a player can afford to upgrade with gold and wishes to maximize his science points, the best strategy is to check every possible upgradeable skill and purchase the upgrade which gives the most science points. And after this since every option is refreshed, the player needs to check all skills again. Next on Reading List [[Advanced Gameplans|'Advanced Gameplans']] Index of other topics Category:Guides